


Turn M(y lightsaber)e On

by rowing_away



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, everything is BLACK, except for Hux's hair, it's not called the dark side for nothing, literally everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowing_away/pseuds/rowing_away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is very capable of handling Kylo’s sword. Kylo is hot and bothered by this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn M(y lightsaber)e On

**Author's Note:**

> Hux is canonically able to use a lightsaber...of course, I had to write a little something for that. :) 
> 
> http://antagonists.wikia.com/wiki/General_Hux

When in the mood for _extracurricular activities_ , Kylo always prefers Hux’s quarters over his own. Kylo said once it was because his own room was always too cold and dark and empty, but Hux secretly suspects it’s because Ren enjoys rolling around in Hux’s pure silk sheets, lazily stretching out on the large mattress and tangling himself in the lustrous black material after thoroughly exhausting himself (and Hux).

Just as he’s doing at this very moment.

“Mmh…” Kylo groans breathily, his heated body still pressed up against Hux in bed, their skin sticking together in places with sweat. “I’m gonna go for a shower,” Kylo murmurs, languidly pecking a quick kiss to the side of Hux’s neck. “Care to join me?” he suggests throatily, one of his hands slithering up the arm that Hux has tossed over the knight’s tapered waist.

Hux makes a noncommittal noise in response, his frosty colored eyes still closed as his nose buries further into Kylo’s wild, dark curls before the man inevitably gets up and leaves. “No, I’m good. Have to tidy up after you, as usual,” he feigns annoyance, and Kylo huffs out an amused laugh. “Whatever. I’ll be back.” He kisses the corner of Hux’s mouth and disentangles himself from the sheets and Hux’s arms, rising from the bed to head for the bath in the next room.

He’s entirely naked, and Hux pretends he’s not staring at Kylo’s enticing backside, or his broad shoulders, or the bruises that are darkening on his hips, until Kylo turns and winks at him playfully before entering the other room, not bothering to close the door after himself. The sounds of rushing water follow shortly, and Hux begins the task of sitting up.

He winces as he feels a slight stinging sensation on his upper back and shoulders. He swings his legs over the side of the bed and stumbles towards the full length mirror on the wall beside his wardrobe. Twisting in front of it, he looks over his shoulder and sees that the normally pale and lightly freckled skin of his upper back is now lined with red scratches from Kylo’s fingernails digging roughly into him earlier.

Hux shakes his head, leans down to the floor to pick his shirt off it and slide it back on, not bothering to button it up yet. The fabric brushes against the raised lines on his skin, serving as a reminder. Hux knows he’ll feel them chafing against his skin all day while he’s working, his clothes rubbing over them and making memories of his and Kylo’s most recent night of  _intimacy_ together surface in his brain inappropriately.

Then he realizes that Kylo likely did it on purpose, for that exact reason. “Naughty Ren,” Hux mumbles as he takes a clean pair of solid black briefs out of the top drawer of his dresser and slides them on.

He’ll continue dressing himself later. Now, to address the disordered state of his normally immaculate room. The bed is a mess of rumpled silk sheets and the smooth floor is scattered with two pairs of black knee-high boots, one glossy and smooth, the other rugged and considerably worse for wear. The discarded articles of his and Kylo’s black uniforms, stripped hastily from each other in their rush to fall into bed last night, litter the floor as well. Hux begins picking them all up, gathering his own trousers and jacket and overcoat and heaping them in a pile on the sleek, black wing chair that sits in a corner of the room.

Kylo’s things are mostly jumbled on the floor near the left side of the bed, and Hux gently plucks the woven headscarf that Kylo is so fond of and lays it on the bed, followed by his long, patchy cloak, his pleated leather undershirt, and pressed, slim trousers. Hux sighs. He’ll never understand Sith fashion. His foot bumps against something, having partially rolled under the bed, and Hux bends over to inspect the object.

It’s Kylo’s belt, with his lightsaber strapped to the side of it.

Hux is silent for a moment, thoughtfully examining it. Kylo’s waist belt is a wide, distressed strip of black leather that buckles in the front, with rivets holding a silver clip to the side of it, where his unstable, destructive lightsaber is currently hanging from.

The sight of it tempts him.

He looks back toward the entrance of the connected bathroom. Wafts of steam are escaping the wet heat of the room, and judging by the sounds coming from the shower, Kylo is still occupied in there, possibly washing that luscious hair of his.

He returns his attention to the lightsaber.

“Hmph.” Hux unclips it from the belt, tossing the length of leather to the bed, and slides his fingers along the shaft of the cross shaped hilt. It has a good weight to it. There are numerous dull scratches and small dings on its silver and matte black surface, indicating how battle-hardened and tough the archaic-looking weapon is. His thumb catches on something that juts out on the underside of it, and when he turns it over, Hux sees that it’s the activation button for the damned thing.

He hesitates, but only for a moment.

He presses the button.

Startlingly, the lightsaber almost instantly comes to life in his hand, fiery red blades of unstable plasma expanding from the core of the sword outwards, forming a true cross shape of ferocious heat. It hisses and buzzes erratically, akin to static, but Hux doesn’t dare underestimate the immense power that the thrumming weapon in his hands is capable of.

His mind flashes to memories of Kylo training with it, slicing viciously through his inanimate targets like they’re paper, his moves practiced and efficient. Then, Kylo swinging it around wildly during a bout of childish outrage, violently smashing the main controls and destroying the ship’s consoles, ripping through layers of metal sheeting and damaging thick wiring.

Hux scowls, clenching his jaw, his fingers tightening a fraction around the handgrip. “What does he find so fascinating about wrecking my ship?” he says with grievance, shifting, straightening and wielding the saber before himself in a defensive stance, as he’s seen Kylo’s posture appear while training. He sways it once, with control, and the sound of the lightsaber fluctuates with his movements of it.

He cuts decisively through the air in front of him with it. The saber fizzes into action, quicker than a whip, moving swiftly and smoothly, despite its highly irregular appearance.

It’s unusually pleasant to work with, he concludes.

Hux jumps when a gentle hand settles unexpectedly on his shoulder from behind. He fumbles momentarily, mindful of the weapon in his possession, whipping around to face Kylo, who is still unclothed, his muscled body toweled partially dry but hair still hanging damp around his shoulders.

Hux hadn’t even heard the shower shutting off, he was so concentrated on fooling around with the knight’s lightsaber. How witless of him not to anticipate the reappearance of Kylo’s presence. Kylo doesn’t outwardly appear to be angry or upset in any way; rather he seemed calm, his dark eyes swooping over Hux’s body, following the long line of his lightsaber which is resting in the general’s hands.

“The force…” Kylo murmurs, laying his other hand on top of the one Hux has on the hilt of the weapon. “Called to me. I knew right away what you were doing.” He catches Hux’s gaze again, and Hux notes that Kylo’s eyes are dilated slightly. “You’ve been watching me, while I train.” Kylo continues, not posed as a question. “You’re very adept at handling my sword,” The way Kylo subtly juts his hip to the side as he says it, Hux knows it was intended as a double-entendre. His suspicions are confirmed when he glances down, and Kylo is already hardening in front of him.

Hux inhales sharply. “I don’t need a teacher.” He replies, testing.

Kylo swipes his tongue over his plump bottom lip thoughtfully. “I know you don’t.” he says softly, and takes another step closer to Hux. The lightsaber is still humming faintly between them. Kylo slides his hand up over Hux’s, just enough for his finger to depress the activation button, turning it off, the plasma shrinking and receding back into its sheath with an extended hiss. “But I think I could learn a thing or two from you, general.”

Hux raises an incisive eyebrow, curious. “Such as?” he prompts, his eyes lowering and flashing to Kylo’s alluring mouth, mere inches away from his own.

He watches as Kylo bites his reddening lips, and even though he and Hux are roughly the same height, Kylo manages to loom somehow, further invading his space and erasing the short distance between them. “You may not be aware, of how…adroit, you are.” Kylo’s head tilts, his lips sweeping flirtatiously over Hux’s cheek. “You have proven to be very skillful with the use of your hands,” he breathes out, “Especially when they’re on my body.”

Hux swallows. “Demonstrate to me how masterful you are with my sword, Hux.” Kylo suggests, hushed, into his ear.

…General Hux and Kylo Ren are extremely late to work that day.

**Author's Note:**

> adroit: clever or skillful in using the hands or mind ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) (VERY FITTING FOR HUX TBH)


End file.
